


I Could Fall (Desperately In Love With You)

by wordsofminedime



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lexa Woods - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Lexa, Love, Slow Burn, Surfer Lexa, lexa - Freeform, lexark, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofminedime/pseuds/wordsofminedime
Summary: Raven has a summer job at Jaha's Surf Lessons but what happens when Raven invites Clarke for a lesson and Clarke cannot stop making lovey dovey eyes at surfer instructor Lexa?Also known as Clarke has a crush on Lexa and ends up bumping into her and is very scared how Lexa will react because she looks so intimidating but her eyes are so soft and Clarke already just wants to indulge in the comfort of Lexa's arms.





	1. Earth to Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I will update very soon but I just need some feedback on this first chapter.
> 
> I promise to take you on an amazing roller coaster of emotions so just stick with me <3

Clarke loved trying new things and that's why she didn't hesitate when Raven invited  
her to her surfing class along with Octavia.It was the first week of summer before  
freshman year of college and they were all soon to be attending Triku University.  
Raven told her and Octavia she would give them a free lesson and although Clarke  
jumped at the opportunity it took a little bit of convincing to get Octavia to come.

"Why are there so many stairs?" Clarke complained as her and Octavia  
walked down to the shore of the private beach for their group lesson.

"I wish I could tell you kid." Raven said as she greeted them at the shore

"You do know we are the same age?" 

"Yes but you get mad when I say that so I will continue to say it." Raven said and  
lead them to the shore.

There was about seven other people there ready for lessons and Clarke noticed a  
muscular guy with tattoos wearing the same wet suit as Raven that read "Jaha's Surf  
Lessons" on the back and apparently so did Octavia.

"Raven who is that?" O asked with a smirk.

"That's Lincoln he is a surfing instructor here too and he is a Sophomore at Trikru  
University.Also he is single." Raven said wiggling her eyebrows before she turned  
to get the lesson started and Octavia of course stood next to Lincoln.

Right as Raven and Lincoln finished giving the class safety precautions a girl  
came running behind and right past Clarke.  
The girl had an olive skin tone, her hair in a high ponytail, and a swimmers body  
that was evident through her wet suit that also read "Jaha's Surf Lessons".

Clarke was flabbergasted.

"Sorry I'm late guys." She said to Raven and Lincoln

"No problem we were just getting started." Raven told her.

"Okay everyone we will now be splitting up so three of you with each instructor."  
Lincoln said.

Although Clarke wanted to be in the attractive girl instructor's group she was in  
Raven's group because Raven was excited to teach her and Raven was the one providing  
her with a free lesson.

At the end of the lesson , Raven noticed Clarke starring at the girl instructor  
for too long.

"Her name is Lexa." Raven said.

"What?" Clarke turned acting innocent.

"I see you making lovey dovey eyes at her." Raven said as she and Clarke  
dragged their surfboards back to shore.

Raven continued, "Lincoln is having a barbecue tonight at his beach house and Lexa  
will most likely be there so we should go and I can introduce you to her."

"Yeah O would like that." Clarke said gesturing to Octavio and Lincoln talking  
and laughing as they came toward them.

\- - -

Later that night Raven, Clarke, Octavia and Octavia's brother Bellamy  
who was attending Trikru University with Lincoln went to Lincoln's beach  
house for the party.  
"Bell why didn't you introduce me to Lincoln before?"

"Because why would I hook my sis up with my friend?" Bell said as he patted  
O on the back and made his way to prepare himself an alcoholic beverage.

Raven and Clarke decided to go swimming because the backyard of Lincoln's house  
was literally the beach.Raven introduced Clarke to the people in the backyard but Lexa  
was no where to be seen and Clarke was starting to feel bummed out.

"I'm going to get a beer." Clarke said as she stood up

"Drinking so soon princess?" a floppy haired boy walked next to  
Clarke as she opened the cooler.

Clarke laughed, "Yes Finn I'am because I'am in need of this dri-

Clarke stopped mid sentence as Lexa came through the sliding door into the backyard  
behind Finn.Her hair was down and wavy, she has high wasted shorts on along with a  
cropped shirt and if possible she looked even better than before.

"Hello? Earth to princess?" Finn said.

"Oh I was saying I need this drink which is obvious so see ya." Clarke said  
walking backwards when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I"m sorry." Clarke said turning only to find the most lovely and innocent  
green eyes starring back at her.


	2. You're the One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will go down in the next chapter but this one is kinda cute.
> 
> I will update tomorrow.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated xx

"It's fine." Lexa said and turned to speak with Octavia and Lincoln who were sitting  
by a fire pit along with some others.

"Good going Griffin."

"Shut up Raven."

"I love you too Clarke. Now, let's go to that fire pit because I'm freezing."

They sat by Finn and at one point everyone had become pre occupied with their own  
conversations so Lexa and Clarke were just making occasional eye contact from across  
the fire pit. Clarke contemplated going up to Lexa a million times playing out what  
she could say and although she was good at social interations something about Lexa  
made her so nervous and she couldn't put her finger on it. Finally, after another  
drink Clarke stood up and walked to Lexa. All while Raven and Octavia eyed her and  
exchanged mishevious looks.

"You're the one that bumped into me earlier." Lexa said not facing Clarke and still  
keeping her green eyes on the fire in front of them.Was she mad?

Lexa had such an angelic sounding voice and Clarke could smell her, she smelled of  
the beach with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

"You're the one that was behind me."

"That is correct but my name is Lexa."

"And I'm Clarke." Clarke held out her hands and Lexa shook it.

Oh God .. Lexa's hands were so soft and warm and Clarke probably held her hand for a  
little too long but she didn't care.

"So you're interested in surfing?"

"Yes well today was my first time but it would be cool to get better."

"I could tell it was your first time, you sucked." She said and didn't  
crack a smile or show any hint of emotion.Clarke couldn't tell if the girl was joking  
or being rude.

"Clarke I'm only kidding." she finally broke the silence and walked away.

Clarke was left standing there in awe over Lexa until she decided to go back inside  
of the beach house and change out of her swim attire.

"Clarke are you in there? You need to take Raven home right now because she just  
threw up on Lincoln's new -

"Yes Bellamy and where is O?" 

Clarke made her way out of the bathroom and followed Bellamy into the living room  
where Raven was laid out on the couch and whining into a pillow.

"O is in the back with Lincoln, I'll take her home." 

Clarke began to grab Raven off of the couch and slung an arm on her shoulder.She  
was just through the front door when Lexa came behind her.

"Do you need my assistance?" 

"Actually yes please she is heavy."

Lexa put Raven's other arm on her shoulder and they walked the short distance to  
Clarke's car. Lexa helped Clarke sit and buckle Raven down in the passenger seat  
before shutting the door and looking up at Clarke.

"Thank you." Clarke said and chuckled

"No problem. I feel bad for her though because she has work tomorrow." 

Clarke laughed and Lexa turned around to head back inside but every fiber in her  
being wanted to turn around and tell Clarke to get home safe.It's not like she already  
cared deeply for the blue eyed blonde. It was the decent thing to do.

"Drive safe Clarke!" she shouted from the door and Clarke waved.

"So you think I'm heavy?" Raven asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Clarke lightly slapped her shoulder and shook her head.The car ride to her Raven  
and Octavia's shared condo by the beach there was only one thing or more so one  
person occupied her thoughts and that was Lexa. She spoke with few words but she was  
intelligent and kindhearted although it seemed she had built a wall around her.  
Who hurt her?  
-  
The next morning Clarke drove a very hung over Raven to the beach for her next lesson  
as Octavia was spiraled on the couch still asleep and although Clarke did not have a  
surfing lesson that day Clarke wanted to hang around the beach.For no particular  
reason other than her own enjoyment. She definitely did not hope to run into any  
particular girl.  
"How are you feeling Raven?" Lexa asked as Clarke and her walked into the surf shop.

"Amazing." Raven replied as she excused herself to change

"And how are you" Clarke asked

"I'm swell."

"Why do you speak like that?"

"Like what?"

Lexa looked so adorable with that questioning look.

Ugh.

"You speak so formally."

"Does my verbalization make you uncomfortable,Clarke?"

"No."

"Very well then,see you later."

Once again the chest nut haired girl left Clarke speechless.

 

Raven only had two lessons that day so Clarke decided to stay at the beach until  
Raven was done so they could eat together.Luckily Clarke brought her bikini.  
So there she was lying on her towel in the sand and occasionally looking up only  
to find Lexa instructing kids on how to paddleboard.Clarke was already drawn to Lexa  
and she definitely wanted to flirt but at the same time she was unsure.


	3. Table for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update tomorrow.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated xx

When Clarke noticed Raven and Lexa walking back with their boards she followed them.

"Are you guys done for the day?" 

"Yes." Lexa responded and held the door to the surf shop open for Clarke and Raven.

"Do you want to get something to eat and hang out with Raven and I?" Clarke spit out  
quickly and without much thought.

"I would not want to intrude, Clarke." 

Clarke smirked and placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"You wouldn't be and I could get to know you."

"Alright then I will come."  
Lexa gently took Clarke's hand away from her shoulder.She went into the back to change  
in the same room that Raven came from.

"It appears we will be needing a table for three." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I hope you don't mind.I just want to be friends with her.Sometimes I think her and I  
are good but then she gets distant.I don't like not being friends with people because  
I'm everyones friend.I'm much too likeable."

"Don't get cocky,Griffin.Lexa might be a hottie but there is a reason why I didn't  
introduce you to her before you saw her yourself.She is cold and distant and bitchy  
and she thinks that she is the shit.I started working here first and while I was  
training her she dismissed everything I said.I did not want to tell you this before  
because I did't want to burst whatever fantasy relationship you were developing in  
your head with her already."

Before Clarke could let out a response to somehow justify Lexa's attitude Lexa  
appeared.

"Hey uh you guys can go on I forgot that my sister Anya and I were supposed to go  
to lunch today."

With that Raven and Clarke left and drove off to eat.They were completely unaware  
that Lexa heard Raven's entire monologue about her.

"Raven said that I'm a cold bitch." Lexa let out to her sister across the cafe  
table picking at her food.

"Who cares what Raven thinks? I met her once and Raven is pretty bitchy herself."

"She also basically told Clarke to give up on developing a friendship with me."

"Who is Clarke?Am I missing something?"

"Clarke is one of Raven's friends that came in for a lesson. I don't know her that  
well and now I don't think I ever will."

"Hmm..is she cute?"

"She is not bad looking at all.I would probably like her more if she was not so cocky."

"Does Lexa have a little crush?Cold hearted and bitchy Lexa has a crush?"

"No" Lexa said giving Anya "the death stare" from across the table.It was a look that  
Lexa had mastered.She had especially mastered it with all of the boys that tried to  
get at her.She was very much not interested.

"Lexa!" Lexa heard the familiar voice.Although she had just become introduced to  
the blue eyed girl she could already distinguish her voice about the others in the  
mall cafe.

Clarke followed by Raven and Octavia with trays in hand walked to Lexa and Anya's  
table.

"Do you mind if we join?" Clarke asked as she kept her eyes on Lexa.

Anya,however,spoke first. "Yes of course."

The three girls sat down.Clarke across from Lexa and Raven across from Anya with  
Octavia by her side.

"Anya this is Clarke,Octavia, and you should know Raven."

"Octavia you are the one dating Lincoln right?"

A blush appeared on Octavia's cheeks."Yes, well , our first date is tonight."

"That's nice and I'm his sister so it's nice to meet you."

Raven chimed in, "So you are all related?"

"Yes we were all adopted." Anya replied

"Um Anya and I should be going." Lexa said

As Anya reluctantly stood up Raven lightly pulled her hand back.

"There is a party tonight on our friend Murphy's yacht by the dock and you guys  
should come." 

Anya looked down at Raven's hand on her and smiled before replying,  
"Text the information to Lexa and we will be definitely be there." 

"There's a yacht party and I was unaware?" 

"Octavia, you have a date tonight so you should focus on that.Meanwhile,  
Clarke has the hots for Lexa and Anya is not looking so bad to me at all."

Octavia smirked and turned to face Clarke.  
"It looks like we have to pick out a very hot outfit."

"Technically three hot outfits." Clarke responded.

-

Raven and Clarke arrived at Murphy's yacht party that night.Clarke could feel the  
summer breezee in the air and Lexa was not on her mind.She just wanted to have  
some fun tonight.Clarke was not about to let some girl she just met that would not  
give her the time of the day ruin anything.While on the pursuit of fun Clarke found  
herself taking shots alongside Finn as well as letting him mix her drinks.

When Lexa and Anya finally arrived Clarke was dancing with Finn.It was getting intense  
as Clarke moved herself to the beat against Finn.Lexa as a witness to Finn leading  
Clarke aside from the party and into the hall.

"Should I follow them?" Lexa asked herself.She just wanted to make sure Clarke was  
safe but she didn't want to walk in on something she could not unsee.Lexa decided to  
let Clarke have her fun until she heard yelling from the hall.Lexa rushed to where  
the sound was coming from.

"Get off of me Finn!" Clarke shoved Finn into the wall.

"Come on now princess you know I'm sorry.Let's just forget about this and go dance."  
He grabbed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her when Lexa shoved him.

"Hey!What the fuck?" He said, his masculinity clearly bruised.

"I believe she told you to get off of her." Lexa said and took Clarke's hand as  
the lead her to the bathroom for privacy.

Lexa locked the door and turned to Clarke.Clarke's eyes were red, she had just been  
crying.She was also indeed, very drunk.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked pushing a strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear as she  
looked into the blue sky of Clarke's eyes.

"Thank you,Lexa."  
Clarke's eyes drifted to Lexa's lips for a seconds,Lexa was pretty sure.Lexa would  
have loved to kiss Clarke right there but Lexa did not want to come to terms with  
her emotions and Clarke was in a very drunken state. So she just hugged Clarke.

"No problem,Clarke."

"Can you please take me home?"


	4. Like A Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just the cutest.

Lexa, like a knight in shining armor, swept drunk Clarke off of her feet and took her  
home.On the way to Lexa's car , Lexa assured Raven that Clarke would be safe at her  
place.

"Thanks and I think your sister will be going home with me." Raven told Lexa with  
a wink and Lexa replied with a roll of her eyes.

-

Lexa lead Clarke to the restroom of her house where Clarke puked into the toilet.  
"Here let me hold your hair back." Lexa said softly and gently pulled Clarke's  
hair back.

"Thank you Lexa I -  
Clarke's sentence was interrupted by the next set of fluids escaping her mouth.  
Lexa rubbed her back , "You do not have to speak right now Clarke."

Clarke stood up and began to wash her face.  
"I have to go home.I'm so sorry I'm not thinking."

"That is why you need to stay here for the night,Clarke.You can use my shower and I  
will give you something to sleep in.I will take you home tomorrow but right now you  
need to relax."

Clarke looked Lexa through the bathroom mirror for a moment and then turned to smile  
at her.  
"Thank you Lexa."

With a nod Lexa left Clarke in the bathroom as she returned moments later with a large  
t-shirt that said "Jaha's Surf Lessons" in the front and sweats.  
"You can wear these and when you get out of the shower my room is just down the hall  
so you can sleep there."

"I appreciate you so much." Clarke said and she meant it.How could Raven see Lexa as  
a cold bitch?The Lexa that Clarke had come to know this night was nothing but caring.

"It is just the decent thing to do,Clarke."

Ouch that kind of hurt.It made Clarke feel like nothing.

When Clarke was done washing up she followed a light down the hall.She reached Lexa's  
living room and saw Lexa watching tv in the dark.

"Hey." Lexa said sitting up.

"I can sleep on the couch you know..." 

"It's fine,really, I can sleep on Anya's bed.But I will show you to my room."  
Lexa got up and lead Clarke to her room.

Lexa's room was simple and modern.It was very nice but nothing too personal about it  
aside from the fact that there was candles almost everywhere.

"Cute room."

"I do not think it is cute,Clarke."

"You are cute though."  
Did Clarke really just say that?She must not have puked out all of the alcohol.

Lexa laughed and gently had Clarke lay down.

"Goodnight Clarke."

"Lexa can you lay with me?"  
Yup, there was definitely some alcohol still left in Clarke.

Lexa froze by the door.  
"I don't think that's a good idea Clarke."

"I just want to sleep next to you."  
Now it was just the alcohol talking,right?

"I think you should get some rest Clarke."

And with that Lexa shut the door gently behind her.

-  
The next morning Clarke woke up.  
"This is not my bed." she thought out loud.

She sat up and last nights events came back to her.She remembered Finn's disgusting  
behavior, the vomiting, and Lexa.Lexa had been so kind and Clarke had put the girl  
in a weird position and asked her to sleep next to her.Clarke would have loved to  
hide from Lexa after embarassing herself,however,Clarke was in Lexa's home and there  
was no avoiding her.

That is when Clarke heard the music.The music was coming from down the hall.Clarke  
stood up as quietly as she could and followed the sound.She did not know what she  
expected to see but she definitely did not expect to see Lexa in an over sized red  
sweater (and as far as she could tell no pants),with round tortoise glasses,and her  
hair in a messy bun as was singing along and dancing to, Dude (Looks Like A Lady)  
by Aerosmith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was just something so cute in my head about Lexa dancing to classic rock in the morning.
> 
> I will update tomorrow.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated xx


	5. Pants Would Be Satisfactory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update but expect frequent updates from now on
> 
> Feedback? xx

After standing there and looking at Lexa in mesmerization, Clarke cleared her throat.

"OH MY G- CLARKE!" Lexa let out a small scream and dropped the spatula she was just  
using to flip pancakes onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Clarke chuckled.

Lexa looked Clarke dead in the eyes and if Clarke was not so attracted to her Clarke  
would have been scared to death.

"I never took you for a classic rock girl."

"I listen to everything but in the mornings I listen to classic rock particularly."  
She said as she grabbed her phone to turn the music off.

"By all means, continue."

Clarke took a seat at the small but nice table.

"Although I would love to I made us breakfast and we should eat before it gets cold."

They ate together in comfortable silence until they were almost finished when Clarke  
spoke.  
"Thank you Lexa the pancakes were great and you have been so nice."

"It's no problem Clarke."

"Are you this nice to everyone?"

Only you, Lexa thought.

"I try to be nice to everyone, Clarke."

"Well I barely know you and you barely know me.Tell me about yourself Lexa."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know just something."

"Well, Anya and Lincoln are my siblings.We were all adopted and we grew up near  
the beach so I guess you can say that's why Lincon and I love to surf.I'm going  
to be a freshman at Trikru University after this summer and I want to be either  
a journalist or a lawyer..and I uh I really like dogs."

Clarke started laughing after the last part.It was the most angelic sound Lexa had  
ever heard.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No not at all."

"So now tell me about yourself Clarke."

"Raven and Octavia are my best friends I will also be going to Trikru University  
and I hope to become a doctor.I like dogs too."

"If I may ask why do you want to become a doctor?"

"My mom is a doctor and I look up to her.I also like art though, and although she  
would full on support me becoming an artist I want a steady job."

"Would your dad support you being an artist?"

There it was. It was bound to come up sometime but Clarke didn't expect to talk about  
her dead father this soon.

"My dad, he passed away when I was fifteen but he supported me in anything."

"Clarke I'm so sorry I didn't mean to - "

"It's fine, really. I'm actually kind of glad we got that out of the way now."

"Well, my parents died when I was eight.A car crash and that's why I was in the system  
and then adopted shortly after."

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Clarke reached across the table and entwined her hand with Lexa's.

Lexa, though, let go in a matter of seconds and took her and Clarke's plate to the  
sink.

"I have lesson to teach today and I leave soon so would you like to stay here until  
I come back or I can drop you off right now."

"You can drop me off right now Raven's probably worried."

"Actually I think she's fine...." 

"What do you mean?"

"Raven took Anya home with her." Lexa smirked.

Clarke clasped her mouth in surprise.  
"Do you think anything happened?"

"I don't know let's go check it out and maybe we'll spot Anya doing the walk of shame  
from your house."

"Or maybe they are cuddled up together."

"Maybe."  
Lexa said and grabbed her keys.

-

Lexa and Clarke were driving to Clarke's place.Clarke was still in the pajamas Lexa  
gave her and had her clothes from the previous night in hand. Clarke told Lexa she  
would wash the pajamas and give them back and Lexa agreed although she was willing  
to let Clarke keep her stuff.

"Alright we have to be quiet." Clarke said as she unlocked the door to her house  
with Lexa behind her.

The house was quiet and clean. The opposite of what Clarke expected to find.  
Lexa followed Clarke down to Raven's bedroom where the door was cracked open and Raven  
acted as the little spoon while Anya was the big spoon and they were both sound asleep.  
"Awwwwww" Clarke said as she peaked into the room.

"Clarke we should leave them before they wake up." Lexa whispered from right behind  
her. She was so close behind Clarke that Clarke felt the heat of Lexa's toothpaste  
and maple syrup scented breath caused a chill to run down Clarke's spine.

Clarke snapped out of her slight daze and turned around quickly.She turned too quickly  
and her lips brushed against Lexa's chin and caused Lexa to stumble backwards.

"Crap I'm sorry." Clarke said as she helped Lexa up.

"I guess a habit of yours is bumping into me."  
Lexa said giving a half smile that made Clarke weak in the knees.

"I guess so."

Clarke was looking into Lexa's eyes for too long now.

"I should go because work and I need to change."

"Yeah you should probably put some pants on although I'm not complaining or anything."  
Clarke said as she opened the front door for Lexa.

Lexa turned as red as the oversized sweater she forget she was wearing.

"I suppose pants would be satisfactory."


	6. Sand Castles

"Why don't you guys come join us in bed next time."

Clarke turned around after closing the front door to find Raven behind her smirking  
and wiggling her eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Reyes."

"So, what happened with you two?"

"Nothing. I was drunk and she took care of me while you were doing whatever with Anya."

"Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Raven, I'm not mad at all. I'm happy for you and you knew I would be safe with Lexa.  
You did the right thing."

"Yeah well I wish you went home with me so I wouldn't have slept with Anya."

"Why? Oh god was it bad?"

"No! Not at all!" Raven said closing her eyes and smiling as if to recall last nights  
events.

"You disgust me... but what is the problem?"

"I don't know if Anya and I should be like together or if this was a one night thing."

Then, as if on que. Anya came stumbling from the hall with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I thought you would at least take me to dinner first!" Anya said and hugged Raven from  
behind.

"Gross." Clarke mumbled

"Don't mind her, Anya. She's just jealous because nothing happened last night with Lexa."  
Raven turned to Anya behind her and smirked.

"Ooooo Clarkey has a crush on Lexa?" 

"No. Definitely not. And I'm definitely not jealous of whatever it is you two have  
going on here. Now, if you don't mind me I'm just going to get dressed and hang out  
at the beach."

"Why the beach?" Raven called out behind Clarke as she went to her room, shutting her door.

"Are you hoping to run into somebody?" Anya added

-

Now here they were. Clarke, Raven, Anya, Octavia, and Bellamy along with his other buddies  
Jasper, Monty, and Murphy all in Bellamy's big van for a full day at the beach. Clarke  
wanted to go alone to enjoy the view, nothing more. But Raven called the gang and Clarke  
couldn't pass it up.A full day at the beach.

"So, Reyes and Anya huh?" Bellamy said to Clarke as she helped him unload the last of their  
beach items from the car.

"I don't know if they are official yet but she seems happy."

"Yeah. But..I..you know... had feelings for Raven and I -

"And you don't know if she felt the same,but she is happy now so I'm telling you right now  
do not get in the way of her happiness."

"You're right, time to move on." he half smiled and they walked to where the rest of  
their friends had already set up their stuff.

Clarke was laid out on her towel soaking up the sun in her new bikini as the rest of the gang  
was in the water when she felt a pile of sand land on her leg.

"What the hell?" Clarke sat up quickly.

In all her beauty, there was Lexa. Holding the plastic shovel from Jasper's stupid sand castle set.  
She too was in a bikini and the sun complimented her beautiful tan and fit body. Clarke was drooling.

"Hello to you too, Clarke."  
Lexa spoke calmly although her thoughts were racing and her heart was beating fast. Clarke sounded  
kind of angry and she was wondering if she was stupid to do such a simple yet playful thing.

"Oh hey Lexa!What are you doing here?" Clarke said lifting her sunglasses as she realized she sounded way too happy.

"I was hoping we could build a sand castle." Lexa said jokingly

"Of course."

"I was just heading home from teaching a lesson but Anya saw me so she called me over and I wanted to say hi."

"You should stay and hangout with us."

"Anya said the same."

"Then all the more reason to stay."

Lexa looked back at their friends in the water and back at Clarke with a slight smile.

"Well, if my presence is wanted here as much as it seems I suppose I could stay a while."

As Lexa sat next to Clarke on her towel, Clarke couldn't help but smile and was suddenly  
ready for what was left of their beach day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get real soon.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated x


	7. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of my favorite chapters I've written so far.
> 
> Enjoy.

"When did you start surfing?" Clarke asked Lexa as just the two of them watched the  
sunset while leaning on Lexa's board in the water.

"I was eleven years old. Lincoln taught Anya and Anya taught me."

"That's cute."

"You think everything is cute, Clarke."

"Not you." 

Lexa started laughing and lost her grip on the board so she fell and took Clarke down  
with her.Lexa helped Clarke back up and balanced the board so they could go back to  
leaning on it.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she said through laughter.

"I think you're beautiful, Lexa."

At that she stopped laughing and turned red.

"Oh gosh Lexa, can you not handle a compliment?" Clarke hit her shoulder in the playful  
manner that Lexa was coming to like a lot.

Lexa turned to Clarke and smiled. Lexa's eyes went to Clarke's lips for a moment.  
What is holding you back? She thought.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"Nothing." Lexa said turning away.

"It's geting cold and it'll be dark soon. Let's just watch the sunset from the shore."   
-  
"Good going Woods!" Anya said pulling Lexa aside.

"Anya I don't feel like hearing your crap right now! You don't even know what - 

"You guys almost kissed! I saw it! I'm not blind! There is something there and you cannot  
just let it pass you by because you are scared!I know you haven't been with anybody since  
Costia but it's time to find happiness."

"Anya, she doesn't like me."

"That is bullshit Lexa and even I know that.Why are you letting Costia hold you back?"

"I'm not I just really don't think Clarke likes me like that."

"Lexa you are so blind! She is literally always flirting with you!"

"Clarke is flirty with everyone. It's her nature, Anya."

"Do what you want, Lex." Anya said and went with Raven.

"That looked pretty heated. Are you okay?" Clarke said walking behind Lexa.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

Clarke held her hand out to Lexa.

"Lexa, I would love to."

"It's not that serious Clarke." Lexa said taking her hand.

"That's funny coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are always so serious."

"Am I really?"

"Yeah but sometimes your humanity shines through."

"Now you're speaking as if I'm a monster." Lexa said turning to Clarke.   
There it was. Lexa was screwed. She was screwed because Clarke looked   
so perfect walking beside her. Her wet her flying in her face occasionally  
and her soft sarcastic voice along with the sound of the waves in the  
background. The soft light of the moon complimented her ocean blue eyes.  
Her warm hand entwined with Lexa's was the perfect fit. Lexa decided that  
she never wanted to hold anyone else's hand ever again.

"You're no monster, Lexa."

With that sentence, Lexa smiled and squeezed Clarke's hand. Then, to Lexa's  
surprise, Clarke stopped walking and pulled Lexa from taking another step.  
There eyes met and Lexa yet again found herself looking down at Clarke's   
lips and she could have sworn Clarke looked at her lips too. 

Lexa caressed Clarke's cheek before pulling a strand of her wet hair back and  
pulling Clarke in from the back of her neck and their lips met. Finally. The   
kiss was filled with passion. 

It was one of those kisses where both of the people really wanted it but it felt like it took years to finally get it.

"I wanted that to happen really bad ever since I saw you." Lexa said as her forehead rest against Clarkes.

Before Clarke could reply she felt sand being kicked on her feet.

"Hopefully I'm not interupting something princess."

"Finn?" Clarked turned and saw the moppy haired boy.

"I want to apoligize for the other night and nothing more."

Lexa let Clarke go and when Clarke noticed Lexa clench her fist she spoke up.

"You were an asshole and now I'm fine so leave me alone."

Finn held his hands up and backed away as if to surrender.  
"See you around, Princess."  
He winked and with that he walked back to the parking lot.

"How did he find you?" Lexa asked and pulled Clarke back to walk to their friends.

"I'm guessing Bellamy."

"Why would Bellamy tell him anything?"

"Bell tries to do the right thing."

"You care about Bellamy, don't you?"

"He's like a brother to me of course I care about him."

Lexa nodded and they reached their friends all around a fire pit roasting hot dogs and  
marshmallows.She wanted to talk about the kiss because Clarke never got to say anything  
after they were so rudely interupted by a mop but it seemed as if the moment passed

"Where have you been?" Octavia said to Clarke wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke ignored her meanwhile Lexa was met by the same question from Anya.

"I was walking with Clarke, Anya. Nothing less and nothing more now if you don't mind  
I'm going home because I'm tired." 

"Damn somebody is pissy or are you just sexually frustrated?" Anya snapped back but was met  
quickly with Lexa's death stare.

Lexa put her sweater on and began to walk to the parking lot. She was almost at her car when she  
heard footsteps and heavy breathing behind her.

"You walk fast." Clarke said at her side as she caught her breath.

"I guess."

"You never said goodbye to me and that is rude." Clarke teased.

"Goodnight Clarke."

Clarke pulled Lexa from walking, yet again.

"Lexa what's wrong?"  
she asked as she entwined their fingers.

Clarke was screwed too. She was screwed because Lexa looked so beautiful and innocent and   
adorable. Lexa made the simplest things look like art. Lexa's wet hair laid out on her big  
sweater and her green eyes met Clarke's own blue eyes causing Clarke's heart to race like  
crazy. How did she get here?

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, Clarke! You! You make me feel things and I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get more intense. 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts are always lovely x


	8. Get Knocked Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on summer break so I can finally post lots which I have so much planned for and am ecstatic about!!  
> We get a glimpse of Lexa's high school past in this chapter as well wooo!

2 days

2 days had gone by since the kiss and Lexa driving off from Clarke with unanswered questions.

Lexa was sitting on her couch watching a documentary on the discovery channel centered around  
squids but all she could think about was Clarke and how foolish she was acting. Lexa had the  
past days off so there was no way she was going to run into Clarke but there was a possibility  
she could tomorrow. She would have to come to face with her emotions and actions at some point.  
Lexa hasn't even known Clarke for a month and she would already practically bow down to the  
girl throwing everything else away. It was not supposed to be like this. Not for Lexa Woods.  
College would soon be in session following the next two months and Lexa just wanted to focus  
on her classes and her lacrosse practices that would be starting in a week. Lexa Woods was  
destined for greatness. Lexa Woods did not want to ever fall in love again especially after  
Costia. Although,now noticing her ever so strong feelings for Clarke, Lexa was questioning  
whether if she had even been in love with Costia at all. Lexa was supposed to lay low for  
the summer. Work a summer job that she didn't even need because her parents had very much  
money. Too much money. And she was supposed to flourish by herself. To forget about Costia.  
To forget about making friendships as she cut off her high school friends.To go from very  
social womanizer athlete to laying low as if a celebrity on hiatus. In high school she took  
full advantage of her abilities as the varsity lacrosse captain and the massive popularity that  
came along with it to make every girl swoon.

When she first saw Clarke everything in her being told her to throw out a pick up line that  
would reel in the girl so she could take her to a fancy restuarant make her swoon and take  
her back to her place. But with Clarke, Lexa just couldn't. Clarke made Lexa feel things.  
Good things. Lexa hadn't felt that in a long time. Real things.

"Heyyyy Lexi!" Anya said slamming the door behind her interupting Lexa's thoughts and  
cuasing her to jolt up in surprise.

"What is it with the pimp in your step?" Lexa said peering from the coach.

"Reyes and I are going on our first official date tonight!." Anya skipped over  
like a school girl with a crush and sat next to Lexa on the couch.

"That's great, An."  
Lexa smiled with the enthusiasm from her voice clearly absent.

"At least someone is getting laid around here." Anya winked

With that Lexa shoved Anya's side with her elbow causing the girl to yelp.

"Okay okay I heard you and Clarke kissed..."

"Who told you?"

"Raven told me and she also told me how you confessed your never ending love for  
Clarke followed by you running away like a baby."

"I did not run away like a baby... I freaked out okay?"

"Lexa, what is there to be freaked about? You like a girl, she clearly likes you  
back you guys literally eye fuck all the time so I don't see the problem here."

"I don't want to get hurt again, An."

"Listen to me, okay? Did Costia hurt you? Yes. But that doesn't mean everyone is  
going to be a Costia. Get knocked down, get back up again Lex."

"What if I hurt Clarke..."

"You and I both know that you would never hurt Clarke intentionally."

Lexa gulped and nodded. The mere thought of hurting Clarke made her weak and made  
her sick to her stomach. She started replaying how she drove off leaving Clarke  
there in the parking lot of the beach looking as confused as ever.

"Um..did uh Raven happen to mention how Clarke is doing..." Lexa trailed off

"Yep she's completey devasted and thinks you hate her." Anya smiled.

"ANYA!" 

"I never said you didn't hurt Clarke I just assured you that I knew you would  
never do so intentionally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter and all the chapters so far are not that long but with more time on my hands... to make up for it the next chapters are going to be pretty long and by long I mean LONG. Next chapter we will be taking a glimpse at high school Clarke.
> 
> Feedback is always kinda cool I guess and it motivates me to keep going so feel free to say a thing or two.......


	9. Get Back Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a juicy one

"Pleaseeee Clarke it'll be fun..."

 

"Reyes I'm not going to be leaving my bed or even this house!" Clarke responded to Raven's plead to come to a party   
at Murphy's house that night. 

 

"Come on Clarke you have to get out of bed at some point. You can drink your sorrows away!"   
Raven said as she pulled Clarke's legs from the edge of the bed.

Raven had always gotten Clarke out of these slumps. Raven was even there at the playground after Clarke had her first  
kiss with a girl named Monroe and realized she was bi. Clarke remembered Raven comforting her and telling her that it   
was okay because she liked girls and boys too just like her.Along with Octavia, Raven has always been there for Clarke.  
They all grew up together with the exception of Jasper and Monty joining their friend group in middle school followed  
by Murphy.Although Bellamy and Murphy had a rough start they soon became inseparable. Together they were the Delinquents.  
They always had each others backs. They were there for Clarke when her father Jake passed making sure to bring over dinner  
for her and Abby as well as their sleeping bags because there was no way they were going to leave their friends alone in  
her time of need. Throughout the remainder of high school Clarke flourished, winning awards for art pieces and science  
fair projects. Coming home to just her mother who cut some of her work hours over at the hospital to spend more time   
with her. Some nights they decided to abandon the dining table with Jake's empty seat and eat in their backyard under  
the stars as if Jake was right there with them. Then, Clarke's senior year, Abby became romantically involved with Marcus  
Kane a fellow doctor that Abby had taken a liking too. Clarke approved of course as he was a nice man and she was happy  
that she would not be leaving her mom alone when she went off to college. Although she wasn't very far at all.

With that Clarke knew that Raven could have left her there to sulk in her thoughts way too much but Raven Reyes did not   
leave Clarke ever.

Clarke finally decided to give in and sit up. 

"Happy now?"

"Well you could change out of your pajamas but this is a start." 

"Don't push it, Reyes."

"Clarke you're overreacting about this whole thing. I mean, yes, Lexa  
could have called you or visited you or something by now but have you  
ever thought about what is going through her head right now?"

Clarke lifted an eyebrow as if to tell Raven to continue.

"...she might like you too much and be scared that the kiss was a one time  
thing and she told you her feelings too soon.The girl doesn't even know how  
you feel for goodness sake Clarke!"

"That's because she drove off before I could even say anything!"

"Then don't you think you should be the one to break the ice?"

"No."

"GRIFFIN!You are being stubborn!"

"Am not! If she wants me she can come and get me. " Clarke said matter of factly as she  
stood up and walked towards her wardrobe pulling out a black dress that was slit at the  
side.

"Ugh sure the next time you see her you're going to melt into a tiny gay puddle and -

"She's coming ?!?!?!"

"What? No!" I don't think so at least...um hurry up we gotta leave soon don't wanna  
be late." she winked and left the room at the speed of light.

Clarke began on her hair and makeup. Well, if there was even the slightest chance that Lexa  
would be in attendance she was damn well going to look her best. It would be one hell of a   
night.  
-

"Hey look it's my favorite losers!" Murphy shouted as he opened the door with a wide smile  
as Clarke followed Raven and Octavia inside. Each of the girls greeting him with a punch  
on the shoulder.

The delinquents were spread out around the house and Clarke saw some other people that she  
hadn't met before and assumed they were Murphy's Polis University friends. Yes, as opposed  
to Trikru University, Murphy had opted for Polis, arguing that Finn (a future Polis student  
himself) had told him that the girls there were prettier or some nonsense none of which Clarke  
could care to remember because Clarke new Murphy's real reasoning behind his school of choice  
was his girlfriend that he was head over heals for, Emori. 

Interupting her thought, Raven pulled her hand into the kitchen.

"I told you that you could drink your sorrows away, right?" the girl wiggled her eyebrows  
and called to Monty for his special 'Moonshine'

"Rough night ladies?" Monty teased.

"Ugh you don't even know." Clarke said taking the red cup Raven poured for her.

 

Clarke, now with her 'Moonshine' halfway done, walked towards the backyard where the music   
was coming from. She spotted Bellamy dancing with some girl she recognized as Gina and Murphy  
with Emori along with other couples or even friends having a good time. The music got loud.  
She suddenly felt a little dizzy and stepped back to get some water when...

"Um that's kind of my foot."

Clarke whipped around and was faced by a girl with big flowing brown curly hair along with light brown eyes  
reflecting off of the moonlight. 

"I'm so sorry!" Clarke said a half smile forming as she looked down. Boy, was this Moonshine something.

"You can make up for it by giving me your number." the girl said confidently adding a smirk.

Clarke was taken aback by how forward the girl was but she didn't mind. It drew her in even more.  
She decided to play along.

"So soon? I don't think so. You don't even know my name." Clarke teased.

"What's your name?" the girl challenged back playfully

"Clarke." she said slowly letting her eyes roam the girls face and made her eyes down to her lips.

The girl seemed to take notice and whispered into Clarkes ear.

"Clarke, I'm Luna. Now that's out of the way so let's go dance and maybe I'll even let you kiss me because  
let's not pretend that I didn't notice you looking at me like you want to devour me." the girl cockily said.

Clarke obediently put her drink down and allowed Luna to lead her into the small crowd of dancers.  
-

"Nope there is no way I'm going in there!" Lexa said turning around only to be pulled back by Anya who  
was about ready to kill the girl.

"Stop being such a chicken!" Anya said and knocked on the door as her free hand held Lexa's to prevent  
the girl from running off.

"Hey you losers!" Murphy greeted them opening the door. Music blasting from inside as well as laughter.

Anya and Lexa both rolled their eyes passing him by.

"What happened to all of the kindness in this world?" he sarcastically added as he shut the door.

Lexa drowned out Murphy's words and scanned the house for Clarke. Clarke was no where to be seen. She   
did not know whether to be relieved or sad but she sure as hell was dressed for the possibility of running  
into Clarke. She had her short maroon dress on and her black knee high boots. Her makeup done well and her  
wavy hair flowed in a simple yet capturing way. Although dressed she still had no idea what to say to Clarke  
if she did happen to run into the blonde.

"You made it!" A bubbly Raven ran in to greet her and Anya.

"Why would I pass up any chance to see you?" Anya winked.

"Gross." Lexa said under her breath but Anya didn't miss it.

"Can you get Lex some of that 'Moonshine' you were telling me about Raven? I think she's going to be needing  
it."

"Over course, this way." Raven winked leading them into the kitchen.

Lexa was starring off into space as Raven and Anya spoke and she only took a couple sips of the so called  
famous 'Moonshine' because she didn't plan on throwing up the next morning and would most likely be Anya's  
designated driver anyway.

"Clarke is in the backyard." Raven said suddenly.

"What?" Lexa looked up, eyes wide and confused.

"She is dancing with some friends, I believe."

"You should talk to her and not be a chicken." Anya added.

-

Lexa stepped into the backyard feeling the warm summer breeze and hearing the blasting music  
as her eyes scanned the area. Looking for one person. The first person that had made her  
feel something. Something good. Something real.

She wasn't there. 

Lexa turned and walked back to where Raven and Anya were.

"So??????" Anya asked

"She wasn't there." Lexa said trying not to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry I thought she would be..." Raven said and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, really. I need to go to the bathroom do you know where it is?"

"Down the hall right there and make a left."

As Lexa reached for the knob of the bathroom door two girls were frantically exiting and  
they could not keep their hands off of each other. Lexa stepped backed and hit her head  
on the wall.

"Ouch." she rubbed her head causing the two girls to finally separate.

"Lexa?" 

"Clarke."

Lexa could not believe her eyes. Clarke's blonde locks were messy and her lipstick was smudged  
as well as the other curly haired brunette who was just standing there with her arm  
still around Clarke's waist.

"Um..bathroom...I need to use it." Lexa said.

"Right." the brunette smirked and allowed Lexa to pass them.

-

Lexa slammed the bathroom door behind her. She wanted Clarke to know just how angry she was.

These things do not happen to Lexa Woods. Nobody hurts Lexa Woods or chooses anybody else.  
At least that's how it was in the past before Lexa was hurt. She needed to be that Lexa   
again. The Lexa Woods that had every girl at her thrall and used it to her power. What  
happened to not letting anyone hurt her? She told Clarke about how she used to be in the  
system. She had opened up a little for the first time in a long time. She felt stupid.  
Clarke was on her mind all of the time and maybe Lexa was never on Clarke's mind at all.

"Love is weakness." she said out loud.

She remembered overhearing a conversation that Costia was having their senior year. It  
was the night after prom. Costia thought Lexa was asleep.It was the conversation that  
Lexa was never meant to hear. Costia had never intended for Lexa to know that she was  
using her for her money and cheating on her with some college guy. But Lexa did hear.  
Indeed. And with that information she took her lacrosse stick that night and repeatedly   
hit at Costia's porsche. She exposed Costia on her social media causing of course the  
whole student body to hate Costia.

Lexa looked in the mirror, her cold stare evident.

"Love is weakness." she repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting thoughts questions or anything really is welcomed because those keep me motivated to update.
> 
> (yes, I changed the chapter title)


	10. Head Over Heart

"Was that your girlfriend or something?" Luna had stopped Clarke at the end of the hall and she wore a cocky drunken smirk.

"What? No...but this was a mistake." Clarke replied after flinching when she heard the slamming of the bathroom door.

"That's not what you were saying when you had your tongue shoved down my throat."

"But it is what I'm saying right now."

 

"Whatever you say princess." and with that the curly haired girl disappeared back into the party leaving Clarke alone in the hall.

All Clarke could think about in her drunken haze was Lexa. Lexa's face. The hurt in her eyes when she saw Clarke. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She never meant for Lexa to see. She never meant to hurt Lexa.

 

"Lexa please open up." Clarke knocked on the bathroom door.

No response.

 

-  
"Lexa please open up."

 

Lexa, still looking in the mirror, her jaw clenched, could hear Clarke's soft voice through the bathroom door.

_But I already did and you hurt me, Clarke._

"I'll stay here all night if I have to." 

At that Lexa had to use all the muscle in her body from giving in and opening the door. She was so close but so far.

_Love is weakness_

The thought echoed throughout her head. Memories replaying. Costia's sweet smile. The smile of a girl she thought she would spend the rest of her life waking up next to. But her smile was nothing compared to Clarke's. Clarke's smile was heaven itself. The smile of a girl that Lexa thought would never hurt her. But really...Lexa didn't need to be upset. It's not like Clarke was hers after all and that reminder caused Lexa to swallow her feelings even more so. How could she, Lexa Woods, let a girl that she hasn't even been on a date with hurt her so much.

_Love is weakness_

"You have to talk to me at some point, Lexa." Clarke persisted followed by a few more knocks on the door.

Lexa turned from the mirror, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thank God Lexa... I.. we need to talk I only want –

"What is there to discuss?"

Anger raged through Clarke's body as she saw how unaffected Lexa looked by the situation. Lexa had her chin up and wore her cold stare.

"You can't keep pretending that things don't happen."

"I'm aware of what I saw, Clarke. It doesn't matter to me I needed to use the restroom and you keep disrupting me."

"Bullshit! You can't run away from this, Lexa! I know I should have said something to you before.. I realize that now. I fucked up. You said I make you feel things and you don't know well I have feelings for you too."

"Feelings are a weakness Clarke."

She would have said love. Love is weakness. But that would be admitting her actual love for the blonde. She wasn't ready for that. Nope.

"Running away from feelings makes you weak, Lexa."

Clarke's eyes wandered down to Lexa's perfect little nose and then her lips and Lexa's birth mark that she had adored. She knew this could have been avoided if she said something sooner. She knew she was fucked. She knew she hurt Lexa. Maybe they had just shared a kiss and their odd relationship consisted of eye contact and butterflies at the smallest things but there was something there. 

They both knew. 

 

"Fuck it.". Clarke added before Lexa could defend herself and say something about how feelings are weak.

Clarke's hand made her way to the back of Lexa's neck pulling her in for their second kiss, It was full of "I'm sorry" , "I'm stupid", "Please forgive me", "You make me melt into a puddle of gay every time you walk into the room and I know I haven't known you for that long but I can't bare the thought of losing you so please don't go" all the while Lexa enjoyed yet cursed herself for giving in to the sweet sin that was Clarke Griffin's lips.

When they both slowly pulled away Clarke saw the small tear falling down Lexa's high cheek bones and down her structured jawline. Her green eyes now watery.

"I can't." Lexa shook her head and tried to move past Clarke, who did not let her.

"Lexa, talk to me. Please don't go..just we can talk we have a lot to talk about." Clarke felt the desperation in her own voice and winced at it.

"I'm using my head to make this decision and not my heart, Clarke." 

Lexa stormed off.

-  
Clarke shoved past crowds of sweaty college kids in search for Raven or Octavia until she was pulled to the side by none other than Anya.

"Lexa has been looking for you!" the tall girl was looking into Clarke's eyes as her hands were on Clarke's shoulders.

Before Clarke could form a response Raven peered from behind Anya.  
"An, look at her! I think her and Lexi worked it out huh." Raven wiggled her eyebrows as she pointed out the lipstick smudges on Clarke's face.

Anya clasped her mouth with her hand " Oh shit!! Did you and Lexa have the sexa?"

Suddenly the music was too loud and everything was blurry. Of course, Raven took notice.

"Clarke? Are you okay?"

"Was it bad or something?" Anya added still joking

"I - I... this is not..isn't Lexa's lipstick." was all Clarke could manage.

"Clarke what the fuck?" Raven backed away the look of concern completely disapearing from her face as well as Anya's.

"I messed up! Okay? Lexa..she saw me too then we talked."

"Care to explain?" Anya questioned.

"Lexa saw me and some girl kissing I didn't mean for her too I just .. I -"

"You knew what you were doing!" Anya let out without letting Clarke finish. Her cold stare somewhat like Lexa's.

"I fucked up I know but I didn't mean for her to see I shouldn't have been with that girl I talked to Lexa but she left and she said she can't because some bullshit like feelings are a weakness. We - we kissed and she was crying and I -"

"Lexa was crying?" Anya asked , the worry in her eyes evident

"Yeah..I -" 

"You little bitch!" Anya let out and threw her cup at Clarke before storming off.

"Let's go, Griffin." Raven grabbed her keys as she tried to hide her laugh and gestured for Octavia who was cuddled up with Lincoln on the couch.

-  
“So you made Lexa cry?” Octavia asked from the kitchen as she prepared bowls of ice cream for herself, Raven, and Clarke. Ready to spend the remainder of the night stuffing their faces as they bonded over the turmoil that was Clarke and Lexa , or Clexa as Octavia and Raven had put it.

“Damn right she did and that’s why An was so pissed. She texted me saying Lexa does not cry.”’

“Thanks guys I already feel so much better.” Clarke said as she buried herself in a pillow as she was sprawled out on the couch, Raven on the floor beside her, and Octavia taking a spot next to Raven before distributing the small bowls of chocolate ice cream.

“I told you, you should have reached out to Lexa first but party girl Griffin came out tonight and look at where that’s got you.”

“Yeah thank God Lexa didn’’t actually walk in on you and that girl and only caught the ending because I would have been –

“Alright guys that’s enough and that girl’s name is Luna. And NO, Luna and I did not do anything more than kiss so there was nothing to walk in on.” Clarke said as she lifted her face up from the pillow

“Right, absolutely nothing to walk in on besides you and that girl swallowing each other’s faces.” Raven teased causing her and Octavia to erupt into laughter.

The ever so unamused Clarke threw her pillow at the laughing duo and made her way to her room, abandoning her ice cream (which Raven definitely took advantage of).

-  
The next morning both Octavia and Clarke decided to try one of the pizza places by the beach after taking Raven to work. The two girls spent the whole car ride explaining why Clarke should reach out to Lexa as they were obviously going to run into the green eyed brunette.

They followed Raven into Jaha’s surf shop, Clarke coming in last and reluctantly. She didn’t know what to expect when she saw Lexa again but she most definitely did not expect to see Lexa at the front counter smirking with an eyebrow raised as she spoke to a girl. The girl was in a bikini with long straight brown hair and her laugh echoed the small store. The mystery girl handed Lexa her phone and Lexa typed what Clarke assumed was her phone number before handing the girl her phone back.  
“I’ll see you soon, Commander.” The girl said before passing Clarke towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty wild I know :) so much angst my bad
> 
> Comment thoughts or feedback or anything because it gives me the push to keep updating.
> 
> Should I make a tumblr about this fic?


End file.
